ichivefandomcom-20200213-history
Henchmen
Henchmen are units used to perform various menial tasks that are essential to a player. Henchmen are not like combined creatures in that they are unsuitable for combat; although they can fight, they are not very good at it. Therefore, protecting them should always be high on a player's list of priorities. Henchmen are created by the Lab and the Minilab of Creature Chaos. They can swim just as fast as they run, and with the use of a Gyrocopter they may even fly. Gameplay Tasks Henchmen are skilled labourers, capable of carrying out a number of tasks. They include; *Collecting coal. *Building and repairing structures. If multiple Henchmen work on a single structure, it will be constructed/repaired more quickly. However if a Henchman is killed while building a structure, it will be automatically destroyed. *Healing each other and injured creatures (if Henchman Heal is researched). Like with buildings, multiple Henchmen can heal a single unit more quickly. *Fighting, though as previously stated they are not effective combat units. *In theory they can be used as early-game scouts. This is best used before any player has even reached Level 2 as they are unlikely to have many, if any, creatures before then. *Transportation; Henchmen using a Gyrocopter can pick up units and carry them to new locations. Combat Henchmen are quite resilient units that differ from combined creatures both offensively and defensively. They deal 1.5 times their regular damage to enemy Henchmen and 3 times as much when close to their Lab. Henchmen also do not recieve damage in the same ways; *Ranged attacks are reduced by 50% and sonic attacks by 75%. *Artillery attacks are reduced by 80%. *Ability attacks like Electric Burst are reduced by 75%. *Henchmen cannot be plagued but will be normally damaged by effects such as Poison. *Henchmen will not be attacked by Soundbeam Towers. In The Campaign Henchmen are unavailable to be built until Mission 2, after the Henchman in charge of the oil depot has made it safely to the player's Lab. Lucy functions much like a henchman, but she collects coal and builds structures slightly more quickly. Lucy cannot pilot a Gyrocopter or fight and most Research Clinic upgrades do not apply to her, but she has the unique abilities of gathering and sabotaging technology. The Depot Henchman This is the first henchman the player encounters. Rex agrees to spare his life in exchange for fuel oil, and later asks him to join them. The Henchman agrees because he dislikes what Upton Julius has planned. The Abandoned Pilot This Henchman was under the command of Velika La Pette, who cruelly deserted him. He is encountered in Mission 6 and readily joins the player's team in exchange for protection. After saving him, the player may construct a Landing Pad and Gyrocopter in later missions. Humphrey and Bugsy These two "bumbling brothers" were high-ranking henchmen under Velika's command. They serve as secondary enemies during Mission 8. Trivia All henchmen look identical and have the same voice, indicating that the are probably clones. This is especially noticable in the Campaign, where they have unique dialogue during cutscenes. See Also Research Clinic Category:Characters